


hanging out

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is pretty old idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	hanging out

when gamzee had asked if he felt like hanging out, he had immediately said yes.

for the rest of the day he had been bouncing about excitedly, smile on his lips, picking up with tinkerbull's help the many objects strewn about. not all of them, mind you, that'd just look weird. no, he left just the optimum amount of things laying around his hive so it'd still look like he was just casually having a bro over, without having given it too much thought or effort. just... laid back. he didn't care. gamzee was his buddy. they were going to hang out and it would be cool and - bro-ish.

...wait, did that count as putting too much thought into it?

he froze, and tinkerbull hovered over his head, throwing him a quizzical look, a card hanging out its mouth. oh no... what if... no, no, no more questions, just- pull yourself together tavros, this isn't such a big deal! just stop right now, leave everything like this, it's fine, it's great-

oh god the doorbell!

the ringing startled him more than it should have and his head perked up immediately towards the door. he was there! calm down, just- he doesn't care, it doesn't matter, it's fine!

he manoeuvred his chair so it'd face the entrance, breathed in, and rolled towards it.

the greetings were quickly expedited and the rest of the evening only proved his fears were completely irrational, as always. gamzee's laid-back behaviour was contagious as ever and they ended up still awake late at night, gamzee upside-down on the chair, tavros on his back, with his friend's computer on his lap (which he had borrowed because it was much more comfortable here than on the chair in the corner).

he'd started getting somewhat uneasy when the capricorn had taken a slime pie out of his backpack. fidgeting, often lifting his eyes off the computer screen, he had observed him unpack it, take a first lick, and hesitantly let out a protest;

-iSN'T, uM, aRE YOU, oKAY WITH SLIME?,,,

-oH nO bRo, It'S tOtAlLy SaFe.

he then hesitated slightly as he saw tavros' expression, looked up to him with a slight furrow in his brow, which was incredibly rare coming from him.

-Is ThIs FiNe WiTh YoU tHoUgH? iF yOu'Re NoT cOmFoRtAbLe WiTh It It'S fInE, mOtHeRfUcKeR, i'Ll JuSt-

-n- uH, nO, nO, iT'S FINE, i WAS JUST WONDERING,

he forced himself to smile. be cool. they were just hanging out and it was just slime, no big deal, and he'd been doing it for years, he knew it better than he did. gamzee answered with a grin, seemingly relieved, and his attention went back to the tv as he plunged a hand into the tin.

the problems arose at around one in the morning.

tavros had been groggily scanning article after article on an old flarp website with the dull sound of infomercials as accompaniment when suddenly gamzee had perked up in his chair. the taurus lifted his honey eyes at the sudden frou frou of cloth against cloth and realized something was off - the normally laid-back capricorn was sitting up straight, tense arms holding him up, ears pointed, yellow eyes catching the dull light and flashing with an odd intensity.

before he could ask what was wrong the highblood let out a worried whisper.

-WhAt WaS tHaT?

the taurus turned around slightly, looked about, shrugged.

-mAYBE THE WIND, oR A SEAGULL, tHAT HAPPENS,

-nO. nO, tHaT wAsN't A mOtHeRfUcKiNg SeAgUlL, tAv.

tavros raised his eyebrows, said nothing.

-It WaS a VoIcE...

his pupils were dilated - even more so than usual - and his breathing was loud and arrhythmic.

-gAMZEE, aRE, aRE YOU ALRIGHT,

-tAvRoS i SwEaR tO gOd If YoU dOuBt Me I wIlL fUcKiNg KiLl YoU, i KnOw WhAt I mOtHeRfUcKiNg HeArD!!!

the sentence had been shouted in an incredibly odd voice and immediately the taurus' heart sank; but the angered expression on the capricorn's traits disappeared as soon as it had came and now he seemed terrified as all hell, twisting his hands together and taking on an unhealthy tint of violet.

-oH gOd TaV i'M sOrRy I dIdN't MeAn ThAt I sWeAr-

he froze, looked up.

-Oh FucK-

his voice was down to a murmur.

-hE's GeTtInG cLoSeR!...

with a loud whimper the capricorn climbed up on the couch where tavros was nestled and with complete disregard for the laptop he was holding he forced himself between the taurus and the covers he was wrapped in, throwing it to the ground despite the brownblood's best efforts to hold it on him.

the computer's lid snapped shut and gamzee's fists were tightly balled up around the startled tavros' shirt; his dilated pupils were perfectly immobile, his legs were wrapped tightly around the taurus' and he wasn't uttering a sound or making a movement besides the violent shivers that assailed his entire body.

a long moment went by, during which tavros did not dare move at all, eyes wide open, mouth slightly agape, still unable to process what had just happened. he eventually decided he probably should do something, since the capricorn was clearly in shock, maybe-

maybe calm him down?-

he very slowly lowered a hand towards his friend, gently placed a hand on his forehead, right between the eyes, like when he tried to calm an excited animal - because that was the only thing he reminded him of right now, a terrified, traumatised beast.

the capricorn jumped at the contact and for a second tavros was afraid of a headbutt but after an instant of staring he buried his nose in the side of his neck. tavros repositioned himself slightly and petted a little lower through his friend's thick mane, feeling incredibly uneasy but deciding that this was probably the only thing he could do to help.

gradually gamzee relaxed his muscles, one by one, periodically tensing back up because he heard the voice again. he started blinking again a few minutes in, though, and seeing this as an encouraging development the taurus tried talking.

-gAMZEE?

the capricorn started slightly at the sound of his voice, but slowly lifted his eyes up to him.

-iS, iS HE GONE, aRE YOU OKAY,

his eyes were immense and humid, he seemed on the verge of tears. he shook his head slightly and buried his head deeper into the taurus' skin, still grasping at his clothes as if he was scared he would leave.

-tHAT'S, tHAT'S FINE, tHAT'S OKAY, i'LL STAY HERE, uM, wITH YOU, aND,

he was interrupted by a pair of makeup-stained lips violently smashed against his; he felt gamzee's teeth hit against his in a loud click and immediately tried to push himself backwards but the couch left him trapped under the other's weight.

the capricorn soon let go, eyelids already half-closed, and rested his chin against the taurus' chest; his breathing eventually regulated and his head fell slightly sideways, fists still balled-up tightly, as he fell into a deep slime-enduced sleep.

tavros kept staring, dumbfounded, at the ceiling of his hive, lit by the soft glow of the television he'd forgotten to close.

this was definitely not what hanging out was supposed to be.


End file.
